


Space Rocks

by Dalankar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a genius tasked with saving the world. Jongdae is his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Rocks

It's just the end of the world. Nothing big. Nothing he should care about. What has the world ever done for him? Why should he care if all these useless, careless people die? It would not bother his conscience one bit.

He. Does. Not. Care.

They tell him he should.

_You're a part of this world aren't you?_

Like that is important. Just because he was unlucky enough to have been born on this pathetic ball of dust, he should care about what happens to it? He doesn't. As a matter of fact, he does not give a single fuck.

But. The problem is, if this ball of dirt ends, so does he. And as much as he hates to admit it, and for selfish reasons entirely, he decides to do something about the impending apocalypse.

 

And they promise him a hell of a lot of money.

 

-

 

His assistant is cute. But a complete idiot. And a pretty face is not enough to redeem him, atleast not in Baekhyun's eyes. Plenty of pretty faces around, although there may not be in the near future, but what he needs is a capable face. By that he means, a capable person. Someone who knows what they're doing and will not stare at Baekhyun with wide, confused, albeit very very beautiful eyes. No. The guy has got to go. Why do they insist on burdening him with these idiots? Don't they know how much work he's still has to do? The world isn't going to save itself, although he's very tempted to let it try.

 

-

 

Of course they make him fly his own ship. He would have thought that this ridiculous planet with its billions of ridiculous people would have in it one person capable of flying the ship. The ship that he built to save all these idiots. He realises now that he'd been too optimistic. He doesn't know why he signed up for this in the first place. He should have known they would end up making him do all the work.

To top it all, they make that pretty eyed idiot, Kim Jongdae, come with him. To make sure you eat and sleep, the idiot says, smiling at him like he thinks Baekhyun has time to eat and sleep. He has to save a whole planet, thank you very much. Eating and sleeping are for people who don't have to do that kind of thing. Nope. He's fine without eating and sleeping and Jongdae better learn to live with that.

 

-

 

So it turns out not eating and sleeping for five days means you pass out while trying to tune the autobots. Means that you wake up in your cot with Jongdae, no longer smiling but still cute, peering worriedly at you from above.

"Are you going to eat or am I going to have to force feed you?"

Baekhyun throws a dramatic arm over his eyes. This is his life. Being threatened with food while he's trying to save the world. Doesn't anyone have their priorities in the right order? Then there is a spoon with some dubious looking soup being shoved at his face and Baekhyun reluctantly opens his mouth because otherwise he is going to lose an eye. So he sits there and lets Jongdae feed him. This is for the good of the planet after all and Baekhyun is not going to complain if Jongdae insists on doing on all the work.

 

-

 

The asteroid is preceded by a halo of mini-asteroids. Baekhyun sets about steering them safely through it while Jongdae stares transfixed at the looming giant rock in the distance.

Baekhyun looks at him, then back at the controls.

"It's smaller than it looks."

"How can it be smaller than it looks? It looks that big and it’s still hundreds of miles away." Baekhyun notices the slight edge of hysteria in Jongdae's voice.

"It's going to be smaller than it looks once I'm done with it," he tells him, looking up.

Jongdae meets his eyes. He really does have pretty eyes. But they are prettier when he is smiling.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Jongdae smiles. It is small but it reaches his eyes. "I trust you."

Baekhyun swallows and looks back down at the controls. Damn this beautiful idiot.

 

-

 

Baekhyun starts to doubt his genius when one of his autobots malfunctions. Technically, one of the mini-asteroids is responsible for this, for being a nuisance and crashing into the bot. But Baekhyun should be in control of this whole situation so in a less technical sort of way, this is all his fault. It is his fault that the autopilot function is disabled and without this bot out there, his whole plan is in shambles. He falls to his knees, about to tear at his hair. How had he come this far to fail now?

"I can do it," says a voice by his ear. Baekhyun slowly turns and Jongdae's pretty eyes are looking at him in a determined sort of way.

"I'm a pilot. I'll fly your robot," Jongdae tells him again. Baekhyun blinks at him.

"You're a pilot?"

This time it is Jongdae who blinks. "Of course. Why else would I be here? In case you failed in the mission I was to pilot the ship in your stead."

"You can pilot my ship?" Baekhyun can't get his head around that particular piece of information.

"I can pilot your ship," Jongdae says patiently.

Oh. Maybe not just a pretty eyed idiot then.

 

-

 

He straps Jongdae into the bot.

"I've reconfigured the attack positions. I've put you as far from the fallout as I can." Which is to say not far enough for Baekhyun's liking.

Jongdae looks up at him with those pretty, pretty eyes. "Are you worried for me?" Jongdae is smiling. Sometimes, for example, times like this, Baekhyun utterly fails to understand people. There would be more than a fair chance that this whole plan will fail and they will all die. There is a higher chance that Jongdae will not come back from this mission. Baekhyun would be screaming and crying in the same situation and maybe even fainting in horror.

But Jongdae is smiling.

"Who is going to force me to eat and sleep otherwise?" Baekhyun can't seem to move his hand away from where it is currently resting on Jongdae's shoulder.

Jongdae's smile widens. "I'll just have to come back then."

Baekhyun nods, swallows and steps back.

"I'll be with you all the way."

Jongdae's eyes soften.

"I'll see you soon, Byun Baekhyun."

 

-

 

Baekhyun watches the bots zooming away from the ship towards the asteroid. He decides that he needs to find a better way to disappear after this. There is no way in hell he would get roped into saving the world again. He's going to take Jongdae and go somewhere no one would ever find him. Maybe the South Pole. Maybe China. No people or too many people. He'll decide that later. Wherever he goes, he's going to need a… Jongdae. To feed him and look after him and to go on mini adventures with. But to do any of that they first have to get through the next few hours. Baekhyun activates the optimised protocol, sending the bots to strategic positions around the asteroid.

"Jongdae?"

"I'm ready." Jongdae's voice comes over the intercom accompanied by more than a little static.

"I'm going to start the count down. When the lasers fire, I need you to activate the reverse thrusters, get as far away from the blast as you can." Baekhyun's heart feels a little tight in his chest. He wants to put it down to the upcoming explosion and the future of humanity that hangs on it. But he doesn't entirely succeed.

"Do what you have to do. I can take care of the rest," Jongdae says and Baekhyun can tell with 100% certainty that he is smiling. Baekhyun still doesn't understand how he does it.

"Jongdae-"

"Hey Baekhyun, when we get back home do you want to go get some real food?"

Baekhyun starts the countdown.

T-5.

"I like real food," he says and hears Jongdae laugh over the constant beeping of the countdown.

"Let's kick this asteroid's ass first, okay."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. It has grown so big now, taking up most of his vision. This is not something he has ever experienced before in his life. Chances are that he will not come across something like this again.

The asteroid is pretty big too.

 

-

 

Baekhyun has to admit that he is impressed. Not that his bots did exactly what he programmed them to do. But that the rest of the plan, which had been mostly untested theory, worked out too. That the asteroid broke apart into smaller chunks of space rocks that would get pulled into Jupiter's gravity field or atleast get burnt up somewhere on the way and never get anywhere close to earth. The relief lasts for the briefest moments-

"Jongdae! Jongdae, can you hear me? Are you alright? Jongdae?"

The leftovers of the asteroid float relatively harmlessly around the ship and Baekhyun peers anxiously, leaning heavily on hope, for any sign of one malfunctioning bot.

"You built this bot pretty damn well, Dr Byun."

Baekhyun almost falls over in relief.

"Jongdae! Are you-you're safe?"

"I'm here. I'm okay." There is a pause and Baekhyun hears a series of clicks that means Jongdae is rerouting the bot back to the ship. "It worked, Baekhyun! Your plan worked!" Jongdae's voice is laughing in his ear and relief hits Baekhyun with doubled force.

"Yeah...it did," he whispers. Then- "Of course it did. It was my plan!" He yells happily. He, Byun Baekhyun, just saved the world! He just saved the lives of billions! Billions of people will know his name...that will make it hard to disappear. But he has thousands of miles to worry about that and think of a plan. But he can see Jongdae's bot entering the docking bay and for Dr Byun Baekhyun, life cannot be any more perfect right now.

 

-

 

So they pay him a lot of money. They invite him to so many celebratory events, parties and balls, all in his honour. He throws his phone in a bin and buys an island. Although he will not disclose the location of this island. Suffice to say that it is tropical and fantastically uninhabited. Although it seems a bit grand, he feels that as the saviour of an entire planet, he is owed this one measly island.

It is amazing to be on his own again. People are too noisy and needy and generally bothersome. Baekhyun would rather not have anything to do with them in the foreseeable future. And standing here on the white sandy beach with a coconut tree reaching high into the air above him, Baekhyun is grateful that he is a genius.

"If you stand there any longer, you're going to get brained by a coconut."

Baekhyun steps neatly out of the shadow of the tree and turns around. Jongdae is walking towards him, pretty eyes crinkled up in a smile. Of course when he swore off people (again), Jongdae was an implied exception. They'd been inseparable since Jongdae stepped out of that bot. Baekhyun has been waiting for the other shoe to drop for all these months. Now he's beginning to think that it might not. Infact there may not even be another shoe. Maybe this, with Jongdae, might not be a cosmic joke as he'd first thought. And if they take away the money, the medals, the island, if they just left him Jongdae, that would have been worth saving the world for. That would be worth saving the world for again.

 

*


End file.
